


The Eyes of a Child

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: slight angst, this is based on my headcanon that heimdall raised thor, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Thor Odinson is the crowned prince and heir to the throne of Asgard, yet on a day where he has no training nobody seems to be even slightly interested in talking or even paying attention to him.This takes place when Thor and Loki are about 10.





	The Eyes of a Child

''Father?''

Odin didnt respond. He hummed seemingly ingoring his eldest son who was looking up at him.

''Father,'' Thor repeated, bouncing the leather ball on the hard wooden floors that covered his fathers work space.

Again, nothing.

He pouted ''Father?'' He tried once again in a sad attempt to get his fathers attention.

''Not now Thor, can't you see I am working?'' Odin said, not looking up. ''I have a meeting with the king of Vanaheimr, so do not intterupt me''

''But Father-''

''I said! I'm busy'' He snapped, shooing Thor away ''Now go bother Loki or something''. Thor wanted to say something else but the cold eye his father was using to glare at him told him it would be best to just leave.

\------

He ran to his brothers room, knocking loudly on the large wooden door. ‘’Brother! Brother! Do you wish to play with me?”

Loki did not answer the door but Frigga did. She smiled at him ‘’Darling’’

Thor only smiled brightly ‘’Mother! Where’s Loki?’’ He said bouncing up and down excitedly.

‘‘I’m afraid your brother and I are studying magic and Loki’s deep in a new technique’‘

Thor’s face fell ‘’Oh... can’t he take a break?’’ He asked hopefully.

‘‘I’m afraid not. Magic is a compliacated and intricate art that requiers endless practice’‘ She cupped his face with her hand ‘‘I’m sorry, Thor’‘

The young Odinson smiled ‘’It’s okay! I’m sure brother has a lot to learn!’’ He said, slowly walking away as Frigga closed the door.

\------

Thor sat on the edge of the bifrost, his bruised legs dangling over the void beneath Asgard.

Was there a reason everyone was too busy to spend even a little time with him? Probably.

He heard loud footsteps behind him and broke into a cheeky grin when he recognized the figure

‘‘Heimdall!’‘

The Guardian of the Bifrost sat besides him on the bridge ‘’Is there a reason the Prince of Asgard is alone on a day, he has no duties?’’

Thor kicked the space in front of him ‘’Everyone’s busy today’’

Heimdall didnt respond. He set the bifrost sword on Thor’s lap, grabbing the leather sphere, the boy had been carrying around. ‘’Do tell me, what might this be?’’

‘‘Its a ball!!’‘ He said excitedly ‘‘I made it myself. One of the soldiers told me Midgardian children use it to play’‘ He looked up at Heimdall ‘‘Do they really?’‘

Heimdall nodded ‘’I believe its called ‘Catch’ and yes it’s a popular Midgardian game’’

‘‘Woah’‘ Thor said, looking almost lovingly at the ball

The guardian smiled ‘’Do you wish to play, Odinson?’’

‘‘Yeah! but no one wants to play with me...’‘

Heimdall handed him the ball, picking up the bifrost sword and slipping it into its sheath.

‘‘There is a group of warriors coming back from Alfheim in a day or so... until then’‘

Thor scrambled to his feet ‘’Would you really?’’ He asked, excitedly.

Heimdall chuckled ‘’Certainly’’ He said, throwing the ball to the prince.

Thor caught the ball with ease and Heimdall could recognize the look on the young Asgardians face. He didnt need his soul searching powers to do it either.

The look on Thor’s face reeked of happiness. It was the face of a boy who had the attention every child so desires. It was someone who tried so hard so people would listen and pay attention to him.

Heimdall had unwavering loyalty to the All-Father but that didn’t always mean he agreed with Odin. He didnt agree with how the King of Asgard raised Thor. Loki’s upbringing was seen by Frigga. A compassionate woman who had knowledge beyond her years, something that would suit wonderfully with the younger prince.

Thor was someone the All-Father barely paid attention to. He wanted Thor to grow up like Hela, except this time he wanted Thor to be more manipulable than his daughter. He wanted a son who would be the splitting image of him but even as a child, Thor was filled with so much love for his people.

He would make a fine king. Some day, but looking at the excitable prince in front of him, the Guardian of the Bifrost could see he had much to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> likes n kudos are highly appreciated!!!


End file.
